Two Day Portals and Falling From the Sky
by Skye Eagle
Summary: When Beth, Gazzy, and Skye fall through a portal into Ninjago, the ninja don't know what to expect. Can they save the world and connect with other worlds, or will they be doomed?
1. Chapter 1

**I honestly wasn't going to start another story this soon, but I got the idea for this while I was taking the ACT, and I built on it. I do not own Ivy, Gazzy, Beth, the ninja, or Ninjago.**

Skye's POV_  
><span>_

This was _not _good. A couple of the story universes were having trouble connecting to the main system, so we can't help them. I pressed the intercom button on my desk. "Hey, Ivy?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Could you get Gazzy and Beth for me? We have a problem."

"_Sure Skye. One thing though."_

"Sure. Shoot for it."

"_Could you get me a Basilis Plant? They only grow in Ninjago."_

"Sure Ivy. Tell Beth and Gazzy to get up here PRONTO. It is _not _looking good."

"_One minute. Okay, done."_

Now to wait.

Not a minute later, Beth practically flew through the door, Gazzy on her tail. "Ha! I won!" she called out to him smirking. Those two are like little kids sometimes. I needed them to get the seriousness of this situation. "HEY!" They looked at me. "We have a problem that needs to be taken care of, as well as a plant to get." Gazzy nodded as Beth looked at me strangely.

"A plant?"

"For Ivy."

"Oh"

"Anyways, some of the little universes haven't connected with the main frame." More strange looks. "Ugh. What I'm _trying _to say is that they can't get to our world. They can't leave their world or travel back and forth like others can." They nodded. "And since Ivy needs a plant from Ninjago, which also happens to be one of the disconnected worlds, that's first on the list of places to fix." They look confused. Gazzy speaks up. "If it's off the grid, how can we get there?" They do have a good point. "Gazzy, Beth, remember that strange machine in the storage closet?" They nod. "Well, it's an Uber-Laser-Super-Dimension-Transport-System-Machine." Beth looks confused.

"A what?"

"It's an Uber-Laser-Super-Dimension-Transport-System-Machine. It transports you through dimensions. Call it a ULSDTSM."

"Can we call it a dimension traveling thing?" Gazzy pipes in.

"Sure. Now since that's cleared up, lets go!"

They looked semi-excited, semi-bored. "C'mon, can't you be happier?"

Gazzy ask a question he must of been thinking about since the beginning. "What _is _Ninjago. We get it is a separate world and stuff, but what do they have there?" I grin and start walking off. Beth keeps pace and Gaz jogs to keep up. "Well?" "They have ninjas," I call over my shoulder, opening the closet door. His mouth gapes. Beth looks surprised. "What?!" she squeaks, flushing when she hears her own voice. "You heard me," I tell her, pressing the blue-green button on the silver machine. "It needs two days to warm up." They look at me. "What? I didn't _want _that design flaw. C'mon, do your research on the place, eat dinner, get prepared." Beth glares at me on the second statement. "Beth, c'mon, we _have _to eat! We _are _bird kids, you know. And I'm a growing boy!" Gaz insists. Beth and I have barely managed eye contact before we crack up, laughing at the 17 year old bird boy pleading like a 7 year old.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

**Two Days Later**

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

The portal was open now, a swirl of blue and green. "We have to go NOW. The portal won't stay open long. We'll get back through the remote portal, but there still is the two day delay…" I trail off, Beth was glaring. "Anyways, lets go." And with that, we step through the portal, falling onto a ship after a nauseating game of Swirl-the-Poor-Bird-Kids. I look up to see four _very _surprised people, dressed in colored ninja outfits. "Well I guess we're in the right place," I remark dryly.

**Well, this isn't going great. We fall out of a portal onto a ship filled with ninjas. Just great. I'm starting to regret this now.**

_**haha**_

**No mocking Beth. You're there too.**

_**Wait… that's me? Not just a character named Beth?**_

**Yeah, you get to join me in our mission. And you get to beat up a ninja. **

_**Cole is the best, in my opinion. I want to beat him up.**_

**That's who I was planning on having you on beating up!**

_**YAY! :) :) :D :D**_

**Great minds think alike!**

_**IKRGURL!**_

**You're weird.**

_**You just realized that….**_

**No...**


	2. Chapter 2

Jay's POV

Our day was mostly normal. We trained Lloyd, who is currently having tea with Sensei at the tea shop on Main Street. AND WE'RE GOING TO SEE NYA. Compose, compose, compose, ok, I'm good. I really should stop having mental happiness breakdowns, but I ABSOLUTELY, ENTIRELY, ADORE NYA WITH ALL MY HEART. Calm down Jay, calm down. Anyways, as I was saying, the day _was _normal, but now it isn't. We had just gotten back to the Bounty after dropping Lloyd off. Cole ran in calling to us, "I call the cake!" Curse him. We walked onto the deck after _splitting _the cake (Haha Cole! Take that!), when a weird blue and green portal opened above the deck, spilling out two girls, one boy, and a helluva of a lot of feathers, but no bird. The shorter black haired girl smiled dryly and said to her companions, "Well, I guess we're in the right place." How very interesting.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Skye's POV

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

After the comment left my lips, I saw the blue ninja smirk. _Jay._ I shake my head and turn to more pressing matters right now. I try to shove Gazzy and Beth off, as I'm underneath them, but I'm too pinned to get up. I wince as I shift. "Can you two get off of me?" I ask them, annoyed. They shake their heads. I look at the ninjas. They haven't moved and Cole has cake around his mouth. _Boys._ "Could you please move my dead weight friends off of me?" I ask them. With that they get over the shock and pull Beth and Gaz off of me. I look at the ninjas and grab Gaz and Beth's elbows and pull them away. I look at Beth. "I thought they wouldn't be here!" I hissed.

"Sorry! This buffoon of yours distracted me!"

"How did I distract you?"

"You worked with the Stolls and hid eggs all around my room!"

"It was funny though."

"HA! So you admit it!"

"No, I said it was funny!"

I'm tired of this.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Jay's POV

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

While the tall-ish girl with goldish-brown hair argued with the guy, the short black haired girl finally lost it. "SHUT UP YOU TWO WE DID NOT COME HERE TO ARGUE!" The tallish-girl and the guy start arguing with her, their backs turned to us. Tallish-girl had a few feathers sticking out of her shirt, so Cole has to be an idiot. We watch as he ninja-sneaks up on her and pulls the feathers. She shrieks and jumps about a foot in the air. This was _not _good. Not good at all.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Beth's POV

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

All I can see is red. Someone dared to put their nasty, dirty hands and pull one of _my_ feathers. How dare they! The boys were back in their original position, so I couldn't tell who did it…..Guess I'll have to do it the hard way.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Jay's POV

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Tallish girl looked pissed. Cole had ran back to his spot as soon as he pulled the feathers, which were still IN HIS HAND! This was not gonna end well for him. She walked up to us, slinking in front of us, glaring us down. I stifled a whimper, she was _scary _when she was pissed. "So, I'd like to know something I hope that you wouldn't mind sharing. _Who pulled my feathers?_" Her voice was sickly sweet at first, but she got real mad at the end. We weren't going to rat Cole out, he'd get more than he deserved punishment wise. When she stepped in front of Cole. Her eyes flew to the three feathers he still held. Speaking of which, why was she saying that they were _her _feathers? Maybe they were special? All of a sudden, she smiled, which was real pretty. Before she punched him in the eye. I look towards an insistent tugging at my elbow. Shorty Girl. She looked...I dunno….Scared? "I would leave the room if I were you," She warns, and I'm getting the feeling she's dead serious. I practically run out of the room, Shorty on my tail. "Hey, Skye, did you get him?" The guy from earlier was speaking to Shorty, which means Shorty's name is Skye! I look at the dude closer. Blonde hair that looks really messed up, though that might be the portal travel speaking, tall, maybe 6 feet? He's real skinny though, and if he were shorter, he'd be unremarkable. Then I realize Sho-_Skye_ is speaking. "...C'mon Gazzy, you know we should stop her before she kills him!"

"Skye! Beth WILL NOT kill him. Severely injure, yes, kill, no."

"Fine! If she kills him, it's your fault!"

Skye stomps off. So...I guess Tallish girl is Beth, and Gazzy is the guy. Weird name. Why do they think Tal-_Beth_ will kill him? He's a _ninja _for goodness's sake! What can she do?

My question is answered a few minutes later. We ninja had introduced ourselves, and so had the portal people, when the door opens. Tal-_Beth _walks out, _with no bruises or cuts at all! _I just sit there, stunned, when I realize Cole hasn't left. I dash in. To say he got beat up is an understatement. He looks like he got run over by a truck! I check his pulse and he's still alive. I feel a tap on my shoulder. _Skye_. She looks nervous. "Uh...Jay right?" I nod. "Is Cole still alive?" I nod again, still dumbfounded on how he got beat up this badly by a _girl! _I'm NEVER gonna let him hear the end of this! I see Skye leave, but she comes back in almost immediately, with Gazzy in tow. He picks up Cole easily. Cole, who weighs, like, 200 lbs! I follow them numbly towards Cole's room. Skye still looks nervous. I walk up to her. "What's wrong?"

"He could still die!"

"Cole's a tough ninja. He won't die." She looked eased a little, and asked another question that must of been on her mind for a while:

"DoyouthinkwecouldstayhereatleastuntilColeisbettersowecanmakesurehedoesn'tdie?" She asked in a rush. I look at her. "Could you repeat that slowly?" She takes a breath and repeats:

"Do you think we could stay here, at least until Cole is better, so we can make sure he doesn't die?"

"I don't see why not, but all three of you'll have to share a room…." She looked a bit uneasy, and I caught her glancing at Gazzy. "...Or Gazzy can bunk with one of us and you and Beth can bunk with Nya." She smiled and started to run over to Gazzy to tell him and Beth. When Beth hears she starts laughing. She manages to tell something to Skye, who has a flash of horror on her face before she runs over and tells me, "Whoever Gazzy bunks with better not be able to smell or have some clothespins."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"Okay. He's bunking with Zane."

"Why?"

"Zane's a nindroid, he can't smell."

"Oh."

I jog over to Zane. "Hey, Zane?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind Gazzy bunking with you for a while?"

"It would be my pleasure, though I would like to enquire why?"

"Skye wants to stay until Cole heals to make sure he doesn't die. She seems really worried."

"Ah. That fulfils my question. I'll take Gazzy to get him settled, as well as getting Nya to show them to her room."

"How'd you know they were gonna bunk with her?"

"Where else would they sleep?"

"Good point."

"I will go take Gazzy and get Nya." And with that he left. I will never understand him. Did he say Nya. Nya, oh beautiful Nya, how I adore you…

**This is going just **_**GREAT! **_**I get called Shorty, Beth beats up Cole, Jay is lovesick, Zane is sharing a room with THE GASMAN(If you didn't know). Good thing Nindroids can't smell unless they flip a switch(It's off right now). And Kai is ignored. I'll include his POV next chapter! How long will it take before they find our, ehem, **_**feathery, **_**secret? And when will my brother make an appearance?**

_**Hahaha. I OWNED that kid-sorry, ninja- but am I taller than Cole? Jay said I was tallish**_

**You **_**ARE**_** tallish, taller than me, but you are ****barely**** shorter than the boys. Cole is like, 3 inches taller than you. Gazzy is the second tallest. He isn't 6 feet, he's like 5'10"**

**Huh? Why'd you say my name?**

**Go back to sleep!**

**Fine!**

**Don't mind Gazzy, he's just grumpy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gazzy's POV

Skye looks a bit nervous. Honestly, I am too, 'cause we're in a flying ship with 6 ninjas and a samurai. Granted, we can defend ourselves, but we don't want to be found out...That would be bad. I'm bunking with this 'Zane' guy, who's apparently a Nindroid, whatever that is.

As I walk down the hallway after Zane, I catch a glimpse of a black-haired girl who

must be Nya. Zane stops to talk to her, and I wait. She practically _skips _off towards Jay, I presume, since he gets this weird look in his eyes when someone mentions her name. I wonder how they would react when they found out about my 'talent'...

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Kai's POV

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

I don't trust the new people. Beth almost _killed _Cole for pulling some feathers. I drift off to sleep thinking about it.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Beth's POV, Time Skip Midnight

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

I wake up in a cold sweat. The nightmare was worse. This time, Gazzy, Skye, Jay, Nya, Kai, Zane, Cole, and I were at the side of a river, picnicking, when all of a sudden, I couldn't control myself. I watched as I killed each of my friends and the ninja, over and over...

With the nightmares are this bad, I'll need to get some cocoa to try to fall into a hopefully dreamless sleep. I slip out of the sleeping bags they gave us and carefully stepping over Skye, I open the door and tiptoe out. I pad down the halls, heading towards the kitchen. I look through the cabinets, finally finding a packet of cocoa. I set the water to boil and sit down. I look at the clock. 12:02. I hear someone behind me. _Cole._ I feel bad that I beat him up, but no one pulls my feathers. He stumbles over a chair. I grab his elbow and lead him to a chair. "Sit." He sits, his face giving away his pain. Boys are too stubborn for their own good. I check the water. Not done yet. I sigh and grab a few ice packs from the freezer. "Here, you need them." Cole refuses, a simple gesture, but it makes me think of the nightmare, Cole had shaken his head and begged me to not kill him…

I feel the tears sliding down my cheeks. He pulls me into his lap and I cry into his shoulder for who knows how long when I realize something: Why did he come into the kitchen? "Cole?"

"Yeah?" His voice is softer than I expected.

"Why did you come into the kitchen?"

"I heard someone walk by my room and went to investigate."

The conversation is cut off by a whistle from the tea pot. "Do you want some?"

"What is it?"

"Hot Chocolate."

"Okay!" I giggle. He sounded really enthusiastic there. I pull out two cups and split the mix between them. When I've added the water, I turn and see Cole, who decided to use the ice packs. He pats the seat next to him. "Sit down Beth." I look at him. Had I told him my name? He reads my expression and laughs. "No, you didn't tell me your name. Jay told me when I regained consciousness yesterday." I wince. I was the reason he got beat up in the first place. "Sorry about beating you up yesterday…."

"It's fine, but Jay's _never _going to let it go."I crack a grin at that.

After we finished our cocoa, Cole walked me back to Nya's room, before turning to go back to his room, and for the first time in a month, I get a good dream.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Kai's POV

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

I wake up to a _horrible_ stench. Like a stink bomb went off. I hear Skye yell from Nya's room, "GAZZY!" I guess he did it. I walk out of my room and find everyone gagging or covering their noses. "Everyone get outside!" I yell. We go onto the deck and breathe the stink free air. I feel someone tap my arm. Skye. She looks nervous and apologetic. "I'm going to go downstairs and open the windows to let Gazzy's 'surprise' out."

"So it _was_ him!"she looks at me strangely.

"Yeah…"

"Go ahead and open the windows." She runs off to Gazzy, who follows her, and Beth, who is supporting Cole. Beth stays on deck. Zane comes up. "Why was everyone reacting to something this morning."

"Something smelled really bad."

"I did not smell anything."

"Is your smell switch on?"

"No."

"Then flip it on and come downstairs." Zane flips the switch and has only barely gotten down the stairs before sprinting back up, holding his nose. The windows are open, so I walk down the hall, which smells better, when I see Skye, fanning the air with grey _wings connected to her back._ I let out a strangled gasp. Her wings snap back under her shirt as I march up to her and Gazzy, who came up behind her. As calmly as I can I tell them: "You have two minutes. Explain."

**This getting interesting. Beth had a little 'meet up' with Cole, and Kai found out our feathery secret. Not good. I'm half tempted to knock Kai out to hide our secret...What do you think Beth?**

_**NO! I already beat up Cole. Maybe no more violence between us for a while? Well, we'll see. But me likey the Colebeth scene!**_

**Course you do.**


	4. Chapter 4

Skye's POV

Kai looks _mad. _I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I sniffed. He was gonna kick us out and Cole could die and….Kai's face softens. He hands me a tissue and looks at us expectantly. "Gaz, you start?"

"Sure." He turns to Kai.

"To start, Beth, Skye, and I all have wings." He opens his wings, which are about 16 feet across, partially before continuing. "I am actually 10 years old," Kai's eyes get _huge _as Gazzy continues, "but I aged to 17 after Skye was re-aging herself after becoming nine. Long story. Anyways, a bunch of evil whitecoa-_scientists_," Gazzy scowled, "Had changed my DNA at birth, so I am 2% bird. Hence the wings, above average strength, height and lack of weight. I weigh in at 95 lbs. Skye weighs in at 75." I glare at him. "I told you not to tell!" I look at Kai, whose eyes are huge and his mouth is gaping. I roll my eyes. "Beth and I are different. I made Beth's wings the same way I made mine, but with writing. I was an accident. I was born wingless, but I made a sketch of a girl with black hair with grey wings. However," I stopped him from saying anything, "I used my special pen/pencil. Whatever it writes ,or draws, as I found out, comes true." I pull named pen/pencil out of my pocket. "If you want, I can prove it by making Jay and Nya makeout." He shakes his head violently. "NO! Please don't!" I pout. "But they make such a cute couple!" He looks at me. "No." I sigh and then grin. "Fine, I'll make Cole and Beth hold hands!" Kai grins. "Do it." I look at him. "Promise not to tell about the wings or the pen/pencil?" He sighs. "Yes, I promise not to tell. Now do it!" I write the words in the air, the ink black, then turns gold once I finish the sentence before fading away. "Let's go on deck!" I grin hyperly before scampering up the stairs.

Sure enough, on deck, Cole and Beth are holding hands. Kai gapes as I run up to them. "You two are _soooo _cute together!" I giggle as they flush, but make no move to let go. Kai gets an evil grin on his face. "JAY! GET OUT HERE!" He yells. When Jay comes out of the engine room, he has lipstick on his face and is holding Nya's hand. Kai glares at him. "We'll talk about this later. Look at Cole." Jay looks at Cole and yells, "COLE HAS A GIRLFRIEND, COLE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Cole reluctantly lets go of Beth's hand and hits Jay on the back of his head. "Ouch!" Zane, Sensei Wu, and Lloyd come out of the control room. I look back at Cole and Beth...Ooh! Colebeth! Anyways, they have already gone back to holding hands, and Beth is resting her head on his shoulder. "They are adorable!" I say to Nya, since Jay let go of her hand and is talking to Lloyd. She nods. Now to make my puppets dance….

**I love this ending! My 'puppets' are Colebeth. I like Colebeth and Jaya(JayXNya). I DO NOT like Conya or whatever ColeXNya is. I is puppet master now! (Giggles hyperly) Sorry, too much sugar.**

_**You're the puppeteer? Oh, joy. And you're always hyper, Skye. **_

**No I'm not! I just….Fine, I am hyper, as in excess energy, but not **_**giggly**_** hyper.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cole's POV

I'm kinda embarrassed about being caught holding hands with Beth. I mean, yeah, I like her and all, but the boys seeing my romantic side, is just, no. Boys are rocks. I'm a rock. Oh who am I kidding! She's so gorgeous and I got this weird urge to hold her hand, and then we were holding hands, and it's their first real day on the Bounty and I've already made a move! Ok, mental rant done. Crap, I'm starting to sound like Jay!

/

Jay's POV

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cole has a girlfriend! Still, they've only been on the ship a day and he's already made a move. He better not screw it up this time. He'll have a helluva bad life if that happens. I can see Beth pounding on him again. I continue to 'listen' to Lloyd ramble as I shamelessly laugh at him. Well, in my head. He'll pound me if I do it aloud. Ooh! 'Aloud' sounds like 'Aladdin'! Maybe his name was supposed to be Aloud-in! I need to remember that one.

/

Skye's POV

I watched as Jay tries(and fails) to conceal his mirth at Cole having a girlfriend. I think it was a bit too soon…Nah. It's never too early to play matchmaker.

I snap back to reality when Gazzy dumps a cup of ice cubes down my shirt. I shriek in indigence and then glare at him. "You are soooo dead," I growl. Hey, I'm mad. What do you expect me to do? He grins cheekily at me.

"Oops. Didn't see you there!" He runs away. Smart boy. I can feel my anger simmer under my skin and my hands fish a small bottle out of my sweatshirt. The substance inside is a dark purple-blue. He looks back and I can see his eyes grow huge and panicked. Me in winter + Ice cubes down shirt = Dead Gazzy. I shake my head slowly and corner him on the corner of the deck. "Tsk tsk Gaz. You know what happens in the get knocked out COLD." With that, I drop the bottle on him and he passes out.

"Hahaha! I need to remember that one! Winter…...Knocked out cold.." Jay's chuckling and writing something down on a notepad. Cole is still staring at Beth, and vice versa. Nya looks stunned and Kai is gawking. Sensei chuckles. "I assume you wouldn't mind explaining that, would you?" He asks, sipping his tea. I gesture for everyone to sit. "Well…." I break off and look at Beth and give her a look. Should we reveal our wings? She shakes her head. I continue. "We're 'enhanced' humans. Some scientists, or white coats, as Gazzy calls them, experiment on human children. I ended up with the ability to create pretty powerful potions and herbal mixtures." Gazzy cuts in in my voice. "Gazzy here has some amazing powers. He can set high scores on video games and..."

Jay's POV

Skye's talking, but her mouth isn't moving. She glares at Gazzy, whose mouth is moving, but his voice isn't coming out. Skye's is. Weird. Skye groans and covers Gazzy's mouth. "Gazzy's powers-his real ones, not the one's he was saying-are voice mimicry, his messed up digestive system, and being an idiot."

"Hey!" Skye smirked as I realized something and turned to Gazzy.

"When did you wake up?!" He gives a shit-eating grin.

"Skye's little potion would knock a normal person out for twenty minutes to an hour. Being special, it only lasts one to five minutes on me on average. The really strong ones knock people out for longer." Kai looks at her and inches away slowly as Sensei nods. Skye punches Gazzy.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Shut it. Beth here," we all look at Beth, "Can do magic and create illusions. And Gaz? It's a KNOCK-OUT potion. Not just any potion."

"I get it. Evil one."

"I heard that!" Skye throws a small potion bottle at Gazzy, who rubs the spot where it hits him.

"That hurt!"

"Suck it up."

"You're mean!" Skye rolls her eyes at him and starts to leave, calling to us over her shoulder.

"I'll make lunch." In all the commotion, no one noticed that it was now almost lunch time. Zane leaves the room, probably to help Skye.

I dive into my food, a simple turkey sandwich. All the other guys had meat on theirs' too. Strangely, Beth, Skye, and Gazzy all didn't. Odd. They seem different...not that we're all that normal…

Some time Later…

Sensei rings the gong, and we reluctantly leave our precious video games to trudge onto deck. "You must train!" His face is stern, no use in arguing then. Skye bounces up and down and waves her hand. "Yes Skye?"

"Can we train too? Please?" She then proceeds to give him the some of the most adorable puppy eyes ever. He caves.

"Go ahead. Jay can assist you. Kai you can assist….Gazzy. And Zane can assist you Beth. Cole, you can train with Nya if she'd like." Nya nods eagerly and we pair up. I grab a katana from the weapon rack and face Skye, who is holding a lightweight metal staff, not unlike Sensei's. She grins-evilly I might add.

"Ready?" I nod and attack. She quickly blocks it and swings the staff around hits my right shin. I stumble and she hits my left ribs, then quickly hits my chest with the end of her staff, effectively knocking me over. She mutters something, and a sleek metal blade slides out one end. Skye points it at my neck. "Dead."

She helps me up and I look at the winners:

Kai and Gazzy-Gazzy

Zane and Beth-Beth

Cole and Nya-Nya

The new people-and Nya-just beat us? The ninja? I must of had a disappointed expression on my face, because Skye chuckles and pats my shoulder. "Don't feel bad. We've had lots of training-in hand to hand combat and weaponized combat."

That strikes me as a little weird, but the fact that Nya, the youngest of all of us, beat Cole is probably the weirdest thing. This is proof that we ninja have been spending WAY too much time on video games when our fighting skills have been left in the corner to gather dust. With enemies still in Ninjago, the training definitely needs to pick up the pace. I grab the katana again and turn to Skye. "Teach me."

_**Kay, so I might be taking over this story for a bit while Skye focuses on Hetalia stuff. Review if you feel like telling us where you want the story to go, and I'll try to accommodate! Bye! ~Beth**_


End file.
